


Tell Me To Stop

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based off the Trevorrow Script, DOTF, Drabble, Duel of the Fates Compliant, F/M, Love Confessions, Passionate kisses, Sort Of, The Duel of The Fates, Three planets three scenes, True Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Three short scenes (my versions) from The Duel of the Fates script.Poe wants to show Rey that he loves her.Attachments aren't allowed, she claims.At each turn, she doesn't tell him to stop.All she has to do is say "Stop". But does she?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	Tell Me To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Duel of the Fates Script
> 
> Three scenes, in order, on three different planets.
> 
> Korilev  
> Bonadan  
> Modesta
> 
> Somewhat canon.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” He speaks softly. 

Poe is standing closer than he’s ever been. Holding her gaze with intention, and a yearning that can’t be measured. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek for a long moment, skimming his thumb across her skin. Warm brown eyes search her own, with a quiet determination.

“Poe….I can’t.” Rey whispers, feeling a strangling in her heart.

“I’ll stop when you tell me to.” He whispers back with resolve, then he turns and walks away, out into the sun, on the planet Korilev.

* * *

Rey changes into the dress she was given for free by the merchant, and steps into the setting sun, on the planet Bonadan.

Her heart stills and then speeds up at the look in Poe’s eyes when he sees her. His eyes trace her form with wonder, not with lust, but with something deeper, profound, whole.

“You look….Beautiful.” His eyes glisten as he steps towards her. He takes her hand and gently twirls her. The golden light illuminates the fabric. He catches her waist, she is flush against him.

Poe’s tender brown eyes are holding hers. He is so close.

“I’m….I’m not supposed to….” Rey whispers wistfully as she moves away, but Poe keeps his hands firm on her waist.

“Rey.” He says, soft and ragged. “Why won’t you tell me to stop?”

* * *

He finally gets a moment alone with her. The setting sun on the planet Modesta is sending glimmering speckles over the lake, they dance on Rey’s skin. Peace emanates from this place. Far up the hill, the others are still celebrating Rey's return, with music and laughing. She stands quietly facing the water.

Poe approaches quietly. He is bursting with all the words he’s been saving for her, all the love he’s been waiting to give her. He stands at her side, and takes her hand, wordlessly pulling her into his embrace.

She rests her head on his shoulder, tears gently fall on his shirt.

He tenderly pulls back and frames her face. 

“Rey.” His voice is thick with tears. “Tell me to stop.” 

It’s not a request.

He leans in, pressing his lips into hers, his warmth surrounds her, she kisses him back. 

“Tell me to stop.” He whispers between passionate sweeps of her lips, gripping her close. Her hands tangle in his hair.

A shimmering energy flows through them, It’s warm and safe and she’s home. Their cheeks glisten with mingling tears.

“I don’t want you to stop.” She whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
